Mafia Boss And Pretty Angel
by LitViv
Summary: Romance Hurt/Comfort


So on the road was a very young woman who called herself Demelza Vivian Angel walking in the middle of the night none a sound of ride aghast damned pls lord sent me a sign anything but then a limousine came agh hey it drove away no wait no it hopelessly thanks for trying she stops and sit on her baggage and signs and um no what I'm gonna do huh I'm cold and wet and I'm hungry to but then he saw her on the reflection of his limousine agh I need sleep stop but sir just do it right away and close her eyes hm to tiredly to moved let's face it no on won't help a hitchhiker oh well she yawns but I gotta leave my ex won't leave me be but why she it because I'm pretty with nice lags then it stops right in front of her and open a window miss hmm mmm yes we're you the one throw something maybe why aren't you gonna call a cops no oh I'II be fine get in look here pal I know you're trying to help me ok just go away and leave me be gosh mafia boss I said she gets up from her bags and begins to walked away from the limousine man who's the hell are you huh my name is Asumi Ryuichi gaps and runs away what oh no gotta go hey agh no go away he told me about you so don't come any closer do you hear me keep going yes boss then she drops her both bags and told his driver to get her bags and put inside the backseat agh ahh gosh my things and now what I'm gonna do now everything I own is there she stops and wait and walked slowly to wait for the limousine to get here so it here so he rolled his car window already you win he open the door just drop me off at the hotel Kay i need sleep and shower plus food got it and then I'II be out of your hair no driver hey wait we're going to my place but I grr fine she fixed her outfit what isn't wrong with the hotel agh don't like a pubic place he stop what I'm getting coffee want anything yes yes black coffee and you missed I'II have soda donuts sandwich I'm famished right look and listen well I don't who you are or what you do but don't try any funny businesses ok she took out her iPod Touch from her bosoms area and listening songs till a window was knocked yes here thank you dang forget to go restroom said the driver be. Back she turned off her iPod Touch and put in on the chair oh me to be back so she gets up from a limousine so when his was alone he saw a massage from her ex to come back to him and pick it up and reads it but he wrote it and say sorry you she can't come to the phone what who is this a stranger who happens to pick her up on the road bye but don't worry I'll take could care of her and sent it to him with a evil smirks and put in back on the right place and drink his coffee just to so she went in and going to restroom and do a private business aww and wash her hands and yawns wow she opened a door hi sorry so she pick her iPod Touch aghast can't he ever give up jeez and turned it off sir yes we're here good he open a door she gets out and fixed her hair wow we're inside the underground the city yes why you're helping me you've barely known me Asumi Ryuichi yes she garb her goodies oh thank you for buying things you welcome my lady oh giggles me a lady WoW why where here to sleep is there another building is less expensive no oh ok so she went in wait my bags he'll bring it up later but my clothes is in there and I need clean to wear to see some slight-seeing um why are you even doing this mm so they came to his place what ladies first awww how charming a gentleman you know you're not as evil he said you are who my cousin he take off his tied from his shirt and followed her mm oh well I just guessed I'II prove him wrong so which one is us to used a very big shower mm you or me you first ok she went away and close it but it opened on itself but she forgot to locked it from behind her and so she began just to underdressed like slowly and get in and turn on hot and cold to make it warm awww I get used to this like lived like this yes she moans awe water on my skin so he heard a shower running by a woman not just a woman but a virgin that hasn't be touched by anyone and he to begin to underdressed he went in and saw her there washing her body he opened a door agh what you doing here what it look like shower with you but I was here first she step away from him and turned around and place shampoo onto her hair moaned he heard her moans so he came towards her and caressed her back hey what he grapes her waistline agh hey wha-what Are you even doing don't touch me he took both her hands no don't and took her to the shower floor she was struggling at firsthand stop pls you mustn't do this I just clean my body he reach the shower and shots off the water and kiss her mmph she was shocked she barely even know him he goes down onto her neck ah giving her love bites ow then her collarbone stop it we're just met aren't you even listening to me the to her belly agh mm pls don't take my innocence I was saving it the one who I want to spent a life with him with the rest of my life time so he wasn't man enough huh what you got a massage from you're ex boyfriend what you check on my phone yes but don't worry I told him I'II take good care of you then he reach her vagina and licks it Yelp so you've haven't Touch I see she turned her head and not looked at him no why cuss he has H.I.V and I didn't had sex with him so I dumped his dirty ass and left him I see let's make this unbecoming agh pls stop this don't he caresses her tummy with skilled of a man and rub her vagina agh pls no he thrusting his finger into her inside ah I'II show him who you're ex he thrusts her again ahhb she shed tears noo he spread her legs and he see it and he knows it tightly pls don't look there she close her eyes so when she felt something right into her entrance agh and thrust agh no stop you tearing me so you're are tight I guess I was right his wasn't man enough for ya and now I have ya I'II get to fuck you apart he smirks and keep fucking her ahh she grasps his shoulders tightly he goes down to her breast and took a nipples into his mouth agh so when she was a underground they were being watch By another guy his name is Liu Feilong inside his limousine saw him with a lady but not just a lady but with a body and she was smiling at him. So he keep thrusts her agh ahh he came you idiot you came in me did you yes so he gets up and went to his dresser and look for something and he turn around and looked at her with a evilness smirk and it was a butt plug ahh what are you doing with that huh he came towards her no huh ow take it out of me you Asumi no what but you're hurting my anus yes what are you trying to do to me by impregnated you what but what about Takaba what about him I thought you're with him no so you're with me and I need an heir huh yes he look into her eyes you'll do nicely my dearest ontil next time what is gonna happens to her is she going get pregnant with or is she running away from to be taken by another like Liu Feilong or his brother the mafia boss and Tensei means angel bye


End file.
